Advancing Cancer Care in the Elderly 2004 -Washington, DC, September 9 -12 , 2004. Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States, and over 50% of new cases occur in adults aged 65 years and over. This fact becomes of critical importance as the "Baby Boomer" generation ages, thereby creating a dramatic increase in the number of older adults. Geriatric cancer patients are an underserved population, and special attention must be given to the medical and psychosocial needs of this group. In order to create further advances for older adults with cancer, high quality clinical research is needed, along with a method for disseminating the latest findings among clinical practitioners. To address this need, the Geriatric Oncology Consortium (GOC), a non-profit organization, will hold the second annual educational conference on Advancing Cancer Care in the Elderly (ACCE) in Washington, DC from September 9th - 12th, 2004. The GOC anticipates that 300 or more participants will attend. The first ACCE Conference in 2003 was general in focus, but in order to address tumor-specific and treatment-related challenges in managing older cancer patients, each year going forward the ACCE Conference will highlight one of the top five tumors relevant to the older population. Thus, ACCE 2004 will focus on "Quality Care for Colorectal Cancer" in addition to broader topics in oncology and geriatrics such as the need to integrate aging and cancer research and the need for improved patient-practitioner and practitioner-practitioner communication. ACCE 2004 addresses the Cancer and the Health Communication goals from Healthy People 2010. The ACCE 2004 conference will bring in over 20 renowned experts to present up-to-date information on current and future management and treatment of geriatric cancer patients. In order to provide a comprehensive picture of the needs of older cancer patients, ACCE focuses on the "team approach to cancer care" and features multi-disciplinary perspectives from physician, nurse, and pharmacist speakers. ACCE also provides a multi-disciplinary forum for participants to discuss practical applications of clinical data that will enhance daily practice. ACCE is designed to foster important new research and collaborations, and places emphasis on bridging research knowledge with new clinical approaches. ACCE will also feature the first annual "Giving Our Commitment to Survivorship Gala" in which the GOC will celebrate two cancer survivors who demonstrate unfailing optimism and advocacy while surviving cancer.